


Beneath the Horrors

by arisu16



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, minimalist poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personal challenge: minimalism- write something in 35 words or less. Beauty and the Beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Horrors

My freedom for a rose  
so carelessly taken.  
Trapped inside  
a world enchanted.  
A horror at first glance,  
but lovely on closer inspection.  
My heart captured  
by the man inside.


End file.
